the_realm_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Keturah Valdon
CR 8 XP 4,800 Male Human Wizard 9 CE Medium humanoid (human) Init +2; Senses Perception +11 -------------------- Defense -------------------- AC 21, touch 13, flat-footed 19 (+4 armor, +4 shield, +2 Dex, +1 deflection) hp 84 (9d6+50) Fort +10, Ref +6, Will +7 -------------------- Offense -------------------- Speed 30 ft. Melee masterwork dagger +4 (1d4-1/19-20) Wizard Spells Prepared (CL 9th; concentration +14): 5th—dominate person (DC 20), feeblemind (DC 20), waves of fatigue S 4th—animate dead, dimension door, enervation S, ice storm 3rd—dispel magic, hold person (DC 18), lightning bolt (DC 18), ray of exhaustion (DC 20), vampiric touch S 2nd—detect thoughts (DC 17), false life, false life S, ghoul touch (DC 19), scorching ray, spectral hand 1st—charm person (DC 16), chill touch (DC 18), grease, mage armor, ray of enfeeblement (DC 18), ray of enfeeblement S (DC 18), shield 0 (at will)—acid splash, detect magic, ray of frost, touch of fatigue (DC 17) -------------------- Statistics -------------------- Str 8, Dex 14, Con 14, Int 20, Wis 10, Cha 12 Base Atk +4; CMB +3; CMD 16 Feats Command Undead, Craft Construct, Craft Magic Arms & Armor, Craft Wondrous Item, Great Fortitude, Greater Spell Focus (necromancy), Scribe Scroll, Spell Focus (necromancy), Toughness Skills Craft (alchemy) +17, Escape Artist +6, Knowledge (arcana) +17, Knowledge (planes) +17, Knowledge (religion) +17, Perception +11, Sense Motive +2, Spellcraft +17, Stealth +7 Languages Abyssal, Aklo, Common, Draconic, Undercommon, Varisian SQ arcane bonds (arcane bond familiar), grave touch, life sight, opposition schools (illusion, transmutation), specialized schools (necromancy) Combat Gear wand of magic missile (CL 3rd, 43 charges); Other Gear masterwork dagger, cloak of resistance +1, headband of vast intelligence +2 (spellcraft), ring of protection +1, unguent of timelessness (6 doses), mortician's tools, spellbook, black onyx x6 (worth 25 gp/each) -------------------- Special Abilities -------------------- Command Undead (8/day) (DC 15) Channel energy can take control of undead. Deliver Touch Spells Through Familiar (Su) Your familiar can deliver touch spells for you. Empathic Link with Familiar (Su) You have an empathic link with your Arcane Familiar. Familiar Bonus: +2 to Fortitude saves You gain the Alertness feat while your familiar is within arm's reach. Grave Touch (8/day) (Sp) Melee touch attack, shakes then frightens target. Greater Spell Focus (Necromancy) +1 to the Save DC of spells from one school. Illusion You must spend 2 slots to cast spells from the Illusion school. Life Sight (9 rounds/day) (Su) Blindsight 10'+ to detect living and undead for wizard level rounds / day. Necromancy The dread and feared necromancer commands undead and uses the foul power of unlife against his enemies. Share Spells with Familiar Can cast spells with a target of "You" on the familiar with a range of touch. Speak with Animals (Ex) Your familiar can communicate with animals similar to itself. Speak With Familiar (Ex) You can communicate verbally with your familiar. Spell Focus (Necromancy) Spells from one school of magic have +1 to their save DC. Transmutation You must spend 2 slots to cast spells from the Transmutation school. Wand of magic missile (CL 3rd, 43 charges) Add this item to create a wand of a chosen spell. Runkus Rolth's familiar Rat N Tiny magical beast (animal) Init +2; Senses low-light vision, scent; Perception +13 -------------------- Defense -------------------- AC 19, touch 14, flat-footed 17 (+2 Dex, +2 size, +5 natural) hp 42 (1d8) Fort +3, Ref +5, Will +7 -------------------- Offense -------------------- Speed 15 ft., climb 15 ft., swim 15 ft. Melee bite +8 (1d3-4) Space 2 ft.; Reach 0 ft. -------------------- Statistics -------------------- Str 2, Dex 15, Con 11, Int 10, Wis 13, Cha 2 Base Atk +4; CMB +4; CMD 10 (14 vs. trip) Feats Weapon Finesse Skills Climb +10, Escape Artist +6, Perception +13, Spellcraft +9, Stealth +22, Swim +10; Racial Modifiers +4 Stealth SQ improved evasion -------------------- Special Abilities -------------------- Climbing (15 feet) You have a Climb speed. Improved Evasion (Ex) No damage on successful reflex save; half on failed save. Low-Light Vision See twice as far as a human in low light, distinguishing color and detail. Scent (Ex) Detect opponents within 15+ feet by sense of smell. Swimming (15 feet) You have a Swim speed. Category:Humans Category:Wizards